A new type of friendship
by Hoshi-Ryuu
Summary: Lisa has hated Gryffindors since her younger years at Hogwarts,except for a few.Taking place from her point of viewkindaof third year HP. This sixth year has to try to handle different love situations with her and her friends,team,etc.OWxOCpleaseread
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fanfic between..my OC and Oliver Wood. Its my first shot at it so give me a break. It takes place during Harry's third year, so I don't own a few things that might seem familiar. Just don't sue me or anything, you have been warned...this is my first fanfic. (Kind'a)

Lisa: Remember, she doesn't own anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Lisa! We'll miss you!"

A girl with brown hair smiled alittle and stepped onto the train. She turned around, gave a final wave, and headed torwards the end of the train. Lisa Kero was in her sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Lisa was very shy, but she got into trouble frequently. As you may guess, she's a Slytherin. Like most Slytherins, Lisa hates all Gryffindors; especially Harry Potter.

'He only got famous due to his stupid scar on his forehead. How stupid.' she thought. Lisa finally found an empty compartment and shut the door. Lisa reached into her trunk and pulled outher robe. She pulled it on and grinned at the snake symbol on it. Satisfied, she sat back and started to just watch the people out of the window. A few moments later, she heard a bunch of footsteps. Lisa looked over by the door and saw a group of first years running.

'Stupid first years..so bloody hyper..' she muttered. Lisa remembered when she actually had friends. Noone ever hung around with her and she didn't know why. She would hangout with the girls she shared a dorm with for the past 6 years but they all hate her. About 15 to 20 minutes later, the train started to move. The trolleycart woman knocked on Lisa's compartment door. 'Anything from the trolley miss?' 'No thank you..' Lisa replied with a small smile. Smiles were rare with Lisa. She barely had anything to smile about.

Lisa stared out the window and sighed. A moment later; she heard a person by the compartment door. 'Excuse my asking miss, but you look lonely..' Lisa turned her head. 'Shove off Weasley..' she muttered. 'You should respect me, I'm headboy.' Percy said proudly. Lisa nodded. 'Sorry..' 'Hm...a Slytherin usually never says sorry..,' Percy thought. He sat by her for a moment. 'Your Lisa right? Lisa Kero?' Lisa nodded. 'You don't act like a Slytherin..you seem like you'd be a Gryffindor.' he said looking at her. 'Please..I'm probably better off as a Slytherin.,' she muttered. 'Besides...noone ever goes near me so I spend most of my time alone.'

Percy nodded. 'If you ever want to talk, you can talk to me.' he said and left. 'How cheesy..he sounded like a muggle greeting card.' she thought annoyed. Lisa flung forward. 'What's going on?' she asked herself. Lisa put her hand on the window to try to look out of it. 'We're not there yet..' she muttered. She rubbed her shoulders. 'It's cold in here...' Lisa looked by the compartment door that was shut, a big floating thing came up to the compartment and started to open it.

'Dementors?' she murmured. A few minutes later, a man was sitting in the room by her. 'Are you okay miss?' Lisa sat up. 'What happened?' she asked. 'The dementors were searching the train for Sirius Black. Here, eat this.' he said handing her a piece of chocolate. Lisa smiled. 'Thanks. I'm Lisa.' she said holding out her hand. The man shook it. 'I'm Lupin.' he said and stood up. 'Eat..it'll help.' he said and left. Lisa took a bite of it. 'That was soo bloody scary..' she thought.

Lisa sat in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table, trying to figure out why she passed out. 'Hi there Lisa.' a girl said sitting by her. 'Hello..' Lisa replied not looking at her. "Have a good holiday?'

She nodded. 'Tina Tringham is actually trying to communicate with me? This is a first.' she thought. 'What did you think of the dementors being on the train,' she asked. "Spooky ain't it?'

Lisa shook her head. 'Not really...' 'Tina!' another Slytherin girl yelled and hugged her. 'Did you hear that Potter fainted on the train?' she asked. Tina nodded. 'I heard Renee, I was actually hoping he wouldn't have made it through.'

Renee looked at Tina and whispered something to her. Lisa looked torwards the front of the room. She remembered being sorted into Slytherin and almost being put into Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up at the front of the room, 'The sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes.' Lisa hated this part. Too much noise. While the ceremony was going on, Lisa saw Draco Malfoy, a third year, acting like he was going to faint like Potter did.

The ceremony finally ended and Lisa gave a small yawn. 'C'mon, I wanna eat..' she thought.

Lisa almost fell asleep listening to Dumbledore's usual speech. 'Hogwarts will play host to the dementors of Azkaban while Sirius Black is on the loose. And now, our final announcement, our Care for Magical Creatures professor has decided to retire due to wanting to keep his remaining limbs so, filling his shoes is none other than our own, Rubeus Hagrid.' Lisa sighed. The Gryffindor table was full of energy for that. 'Also, I would like to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who will be filling the position for Defense against the Dark arts, good luck professor.'

Lisa clapped along with the others. 'So, he's the new teach huh?' she thought. 'He seemed nice on the train..' Lisa smiled as the food appeared on the table. She filled her plate and started to eat. 'Thank Merlin!' she thought biting into a chicken wing. Marcus Flint, captain of the quidditch team for Slytherin, came down by Lisa. 'Are you still going to play this year?' he asked. Lisa nodded. 'Yes..are we going to get any new players this year?' 'No, we'll keep the team the same,' he said. "Meet me and the team in the common room at 8:00 tonight.'

She nodded and watched as he left. Lisa got the password to the common room and started to head there. "Lisa!' she turned around and saw Percy. 'Yes Weasley?' she asked. 'I thought I would see how you were doing. I heard you and Harry fainted on the train earlier.'

Lisa nodded. 'Yes...I'm not sure why I did though.' she said with her arms crossed. 'It was terrifing!' she heard a girl say. 'I'm going to head torwards the common room.' she said and started to walk away.

About 7:45, Lisa got into her pajamas and robe and went down into the common room to wait for the rest of the team. Marcus was already down there. 'Good, your here,' he said to Lisa. She nodded. The rest of the team came down and Marcus started. 'Wood has a pretty strong team this year--' Draco interrupted. 'It doesn't matter what type of team they have, we have faster brooms.' 'I know Draco, but you'd never know what any of the teams will pull. I mainly want to keep our streak going. Slytherin has won the Quidditch cup for 7 years now. I want to make it eight.' One of the other girls on the team looked at him. 'Who's our co-captain now? Josh was kicked off the team because of Dumbledore.'

Marus sighed. He looked at Lisa. 'You're going to be co-captain.' 'Why me,' she started. 'Why not someone else?' Flint got into her face. 'Because you have enough experience as I do.' Lisa nodded and started to leave soon after the meeting. 'Why didn't he make someone else c0-captain? They all have the same amount of experience.' she thought while getting into bed.

The next morning, Lisa pulled on her robe and walked down the dormroom steps. 'The first practice will be on Thursday at 3:00. Make sure you're all there.' Marcus's voice rang through her head. She sighed and left the common room. 'I'm the only girl on the team..but why me? Why not anyone else? I mean, Bletchly got held back, why not him? Marcus is in his last year here.'

'Mornin' Lisa.' She turned and saw Hagrid. 'Hello Hagrid. Hey, Hagrid..' she asked. 'Yes Lisa?' 'Do you think..I should've been in Gryffindor?' she asked looking at him. 'Well...I actually do think you should've. Your not really fit for Slytherin..in my opnion. Why do you ask?'

She shrugged. 'Not sure, later.' she said and went into the great hall. Lisa sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. 'Elisa.' a voice said sitting by her. 'What do you want Wood?' 'I just overheard from a few Slytherins that you are Slytherin's new co-captain. Is that true?' She nodded. 'What's it to you?' she asked looking away. 'Lis, you and I have been friends since your first year. Now what's wrong?' he asked.

'Oliver..its nothing..' she said as he pulled her face around. He grinned. 'Are you sure?' she nodded as he kissed her forehead. 'Alright. Catch you later.' he said and walked off. She smiled. 'Oliver is sooo sweet. Too bad he's graduating this year..' she thought. 'Kero.' she sat up. 'Yes?' it was Flint. 'You are going to be at practice right?' she nodded. 'yes Flint...' 'What were you doing with Wood earlier?'

Lisa shrugged. 'Nothing..why?' 'Don't get too friendly with the enemy.' he said and walked off.

Later that morning, she headed into the DADA room and set her books in the back. A few people were in there. 'Hiya Lisa.' Tina said coming in. Lisa waved. 'Hi there..' 'How are you?' she asked. 'Can't complain...' Lisa said leaning against the wall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry guys! I know that might've seemed short but there will be more nexttime. I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

D/s: I'm back! Let's continue shall we? And of course, I do not own anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tina nodded and went to join some other girls. Lisa opened her DADA book, Wandering with Werewolves and continued to read to herself. 'I can't help but think a werewolf is around the school area.' she thought.

'Good morning Lisa,'

Lisa turned around and saw Lupin. 'Hello Professor.' she said shutting her book. 'Wandering with werewolves huh? You like that book?' he asked looking at her. She nodded. 'Yes..werewolves are brilliant creatures. I don't think they're dangerous at all.'

Lupin smiled. 'She reminds me soo much of Lily..' he thought. 'Kind and gentle, thinking even the scariest of things are brilliant..' 'Professor? What are we going to do today?' Tina asked looking at him.

'Very good question Tina. We are going to learn about Boggarts. Now! Everyone, gather round here please..Good morning..we are going to cover the topic boggarts..' Lupin said looking at the class.

A hufflepuff known as Skyler Manson raised her hand, 'But, we already learned about Boggarts in our third year professor..' Lupin smiled. 'It doesn't hurt to learn something new. Now, can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like? Lisa.'

'Noone really knows..boggarts are shape shifters. They just turn into a person's worst fear.' she said remembering third year.

"Excellent Lisa, now, just a brief reminder..the spell to conjure is, _Riddikulous_ now, repeat after me. _Riddikulous_.' Lupin said as the class repeated it.

'Riddikulous' Lisa said with Tina and the others. 'Now, get into a line, you're all going to face the boggart, and I want you to think of something, funny.' Lupin said and turned on some music.

A few Slytherins were up first. Lisa watched and sighed. She hated this part..especially her worst fear. 'Only a few more people..' she thought. Marus Flint was up and a grim reaper showed up. 'Riddikulous..' he said and it turned into a clown.

Lisa smiled alittle and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and looked. 'Not too excited huh Lis?" Wood asked. Lisa shook her head. "Not really.." she walked up to the boggart as it turned into a snake. Fear over came her. 'C'mon Lisa! Wand at the ready.' Lupin said.

'R-Riddikulous..' she said as it turned into a balloon. 'Good job Lisa.' Lupin said as she went to the end of the line. 'Lisa? Are you okay?' Oliver asked. She nodded and grabbed her book.

After class, they all headed torwards the Quidditch pitch for a quick practice.

I'll add more soon. Review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

Me back! Chapter 3 of A newtype of friendship is here! I don't own anything in this chapter, an example would be the Quidditch match.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa pulled on her robe in the Slytherin locker room and met up with the team. Normally, no girls would play on the Slytherin team but the last keeper graduated. 'Derrick.' she said seeing a boy in a green robe ahead of her. "Hey Lis. You ready for practice?" he asked. 'Barely..' she replied as the whole team met up and headed for the pitch.

They walked out of a corridor and went into the pitch. 'Alright, I'll be right back.' Marcus said. He turned and looked at Lisa. "Have them run a few drills while I'm gone." She nodded. As he left, Lisa looked at them. "Well, lets do a few warm-up laps.' she said looking around.

'Why should we do that?' Draco asked annoyingly. 'Because, I'm in charge at the moment.' she said as she kicked off the ground. 'Kero, look down.' Warrington, a chaser, said pointing down. Lisa looked down and saw Oliver, Fred and George in the pitch, watching the practice.

'Great..' Marcus said as he flew up to them. 'Lets just keep practicing.' Lisa suggested as she looked away. Flint nodded. 'They're fast Wood.' Fred said. Oliver nodded, but his eyes were on Lisa for a change, instead of on the teams strategy. 'Lisa! Go to the posts, we'll give you some practice.' Montague yelled.

Lisa sighed and flew up there. She was glad that they atleast didn't call her by her last name. She hated when they did that, as the only girl, she demanded respect and got it. 'Ready?' Flint asked from a distance. 'Yea!' she yelled back. The 3 male chasers flew up and passed the quaffel back and forth. Lisa looked down for a moment and saw Oliver looking at her.

She blushed and concentrated. Flint threw the quaffel and she caught it. Lisa passed it back and got ready. About 5 minutes later, they stopped the practice due to classes starting soon. Lis walked out of the locker room with her books in her arms and headed into the Great Hall. She grabbed a sandwich and headed for the dungeons.

"Lisa!" Oliver yelled as he caught up with her. "Did you have to run?" Lisa sighed. "I didn't run Wood.." she said as she turned the corner. "Riight.." he said and followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too..tired to write more...Review please..me tired..


	4. Chapter 4

Riyuki is back...again..okay, here's the 4th of 'a new type of friendship'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...did you hear that the first game of the season is between Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Wood asked trying to spark the conversation. Lisa nodded. "What of it?" "Just that..we'll be playing against eachother." he said stopping her. She looked at him. "What's up with you Oliver?"

"It's nothing.." he said letting her pass to the Potions room.

"What's gotten into him lately..? This isn't like him.." she thought as she sat at her usual spot. Lisa pulled out her potions essay as Snape walked in. Tina sat by her and looked over at her, "Did you finish the essay?" Lisa nodded.

"Good afternoon..we will be brewing a potion known as the Shrinking solution. You will have 20 minutes to brew it, then I want you to write down, in your own words, how you brewed it. And, what you used it on." Snape said and went to his desk.

Lisa sighed and pulled on her goggles. She already knew what she was going to shrink, she'd try something simple. A galleon or 2. Before she could start, a paper crane flew over to her. Lisa clenched it in her hand and opened it,

'Lisa are you angry with me or something? I just want to know.'

She looked at it and turned behind her, seeing Wood looking at her.

'No Oliver..I'm not.'

Lisa charmed it and got back to work. "Okay, let's see..one caterpillar, three daisy roots.." she added them in and saw Snape walking around. "Keep going.." he said looking at Lisa. She nodded and mumbled, "one-half cup of leech juice and some rat spleen...and" Lisa looked at her Abyssian Shrivelfig. "And some skinned Abyssinian Shrivelfig." she mumbled and put it in.

After a few minutes, the potion became a bright green. "Good, I did it right.." she thought and took out an eyedropper. She put a few drops on her galleon and a few on her muggle watch. They started to shrink and Snape was walking back to his desk when he saw this. He walked over to Lisa. "Very good Miss Kero, now start on the essay."

Lisa nodded as he left. Snape had to be one of her favorite teachers. Though most people hated him, Lisa thought Snape was an excellent teacher. She started on the essay.

After potions, she went to the Great Hall for lunch. Tina looked over at Lisa, "you want someone to talk to?" Lisa shook her head. "I'm fine.." "Lisa! I haven't gotten to talk to you all year!" A girl with blonde hair said while giving her a small hug. "Hiya Katie.."

Katie Bell, she is Chaser on the Gryffindor team, and has been since first year. Katie was always there for Lisa whether she liked it or not. "Hey, I heard from Wood that your co-captain now eh? Congrats." "Thanks..I guess.." "Isn't it hard being the only girl on the team?" Katie asked seeing the quidditch team furthur down.

"Not really..I keep them in line." Lisa said looking down too. "Well, our first match is this afternoon..good luck." Katie said holding out her hand. "Same to you." Lisa said showing a smile. "Ya know," Katie started getting up. "You should smile more often, I bet Oliver would like that.." she said with a wink and left.

Lisa stared at her as she left. "Is she crazy!" she thought. She shook her head and headed for the Slytherin quiddicth locker room. Lisa pulled on her robe and started on her shoes, listening to Flint's speech. "We can beat Gryffindor today, I know it. Wood and the others don't stand a chance. Kero?" Lisa looked over.

"What is it?" "You had best be on your guard today. I've overheard that they have a good strategy to get the quaffel past you." "Don't worry..I won't let any of you down.." Flint walked over to her and looked her in the eye. "You had best not.."

Lisa sighed still listening. They all went torwards the pitch entrance and got ready.

"And here are the two teams! Gryffindor.." Lee Jordan yelled. A huge amount of cheers came from the Gryffindors. "Dispicable.." Flint muttered.

"And..Slytherin!" Lee finished as they flew out. "Good luck Lisa." Fred and George said together. "Thanks guys." she replied excitedly. She and the twins had gotten along for ages. They only see good in her and when she misbehaves, they discipline her in someway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm gonna leave you all in suspense for the match! Be back soon. Love ya all! . Review..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Riyuki is back with another chappy! Sorry for not updating sooner. My compy was a dink. Anyways, to review, Lisa was just starting in the qudditch match so..let the game begin!

I dont own anything..TT

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madame Hooch steps out onto the field." Lee said. "Let's try a nice..safe..game." she said looking glaring at the Slytherins. Lisa looked over at Flint who grinned.

The whistle blew and everyone scattered. Lisa sped up by the goals and watched as Flint made his way to the Gryffindor goals. Shockingly Flint didnt make it in (hehe what a shock) Katie and Angelina passed the quaffel back and forth and passed it to Alica who tried to get it in.

Lisa grabbed it and threw it to Warrington. "Ha!" she said glaring at Katie. Katie looked at her, "Whats with you?" Lisa shrugged. During Qudditch, the only emotion she felt was excitement in her own way.

A flash of red and green went past Lisa. "Draco found the snitch." she thought watching. Lisa turned around and saw Alicia and Katie going right torwards her. "Great." she muttered seeing them. "Try that!" Katie yelled. Lisa didnt get there in time.

"10 points to Katie Bell!" Lee said over the intercom. "Lisa! What was that?!" Flint yelled at her. Lisa shrugged as Draco and Harry sped past her. "Potters really close.." she muttered.

"Lisa! Watch out!" Derrick yelled. A moment later, Lisa felt herself falling. She shut her eyes and when she opened them, she was lying down in the hospital wing. "What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"You were hit in the head with the quaffel and in the back by a bludger." Derrick said looking at her. "BECAUSE OF YOU, WE HAD TO FORFEIT!! And I ALMOST HAD IT TOO!" Draco yelled at her. "Draco..that's enough. I think someone charmed the bludger." Marcus said sitting down.

"Who threw the quaffel?" Lisa asked rubbing her head. "Bell. Wood stopped your fall." "Would you have rather me dead? I could have gotten hurt alot more!" she yelled looking at him in the eye, angered.

"Thats not what I mea-" Flint started but got cut off. "Whats all the yelling in here?" Madame Pomfrey asked walking in. "Miss Kero, drink this and then you may leave." she said passing a glass to her.

Lisa nodded and took it, she finished it off and stood up. She started to walk down the stairs, her teammates behind her. "Wanna grab something to eat really fast Lisa?" Warrington asked as they were nearby the Great Hall.

"No, not hungry." she replied and saw Katie running up by her. "Oh my gosh. Lisa I am soo sorry." she said looking at her. "Leave me be.." Lisa was now angry and walked to the common room.

"Lets all meet down here again in one hour. I wanna have a team discussion." Flint said as they all split up. Lisa went to her dorm and lied on her bed. "Ugh..so tired." she said sighing. She walked down to the common room awhile later, in her robes she sighed walking down.

"Good, now we can start." Flint said seeing Lisa join them. "We need to be on guard..because of our lack of attention, Lisa got hurt in todays game." Lisa sat by Derrick who leaned on her shoulder. "Feelin' okay?" he whispered. "Yea I guess.."

"We get a match against Ravenclaw in a week but if we dont win that one, we might as well as say goodbye to our title as champs." Flint started. "Gryffindor got lucky today, who knows why that Bludger came after Lis." "I wish we knew." Warrington said looking over.

"I bet it was Potter and Weasleys doing. Theyre always trying to act better than us all." Draco said looking at them. "I doubt it, Harry wouldnt do that!" Lisa snapped and the team looked at her. "Lisa, let me talk to you alone?" Flint asked and she followed him out of the portrait hole and to the Dungeons halls.

"Lisa," he looked at her. "Whats wrong with you lately?" "I dont like people dissing the Gryffindors..its not nice." Lisa said now looking up at him.

"Not nice? Kero, you need to go relax, you dont know what your sayin' I mean, its a Slytherin tradition..the teams tradition." Lisa shook her head. "You heard me Flint.." she started to walk away but couldnt! Flint pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

Lisa looked at him shocked and pushed him away. "Marcus! Maybe you outta go lie down." He smirked and held her to the wall.."You shouldnt be with Wood., he's our enemy Lisa..remember that." he said and walked away. Lisa watched him leave and she shook her head. "No..he's not my enemy.."

She walked out of the dungeons and went into the Great Hall. She sat at the Slytherin table and put her head on it. "Ugh...what am I gonna do?" she mumbled and moved the hair from her eyes. "Hello Lisa." It was Tina. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hello." she said and sat by her. "I saw your fall, you okay?" Lisa nodded and got up, walking torwards the exit of the Great Hall. "Lisa, hey." She turned and saw Oliver.

"Hello." she said quietly. "Listen, Katie said she feels awful, she never meant to hit you." he said walking along side her as they headed outside. "Yea..I know. Tell her I'm sorry and I forgive her. Its just, Flint is..I feel like he's trying to brainwash me." Oliver shook his head. "I dont think he is.."

Lisa sighed. "Right.." "So..do you wanna..hang out tonight?" Lisa looked up at him. "How? I mean,. we have to be in our dorms at 10." Oliver shook his head smirking. "Didnt you hear?" "Didnt I hear what?" "Theres a dance tonight, sixth year and up only." Lisa blushed lightly and smirked. "Are you asking me to the dance?"

"Pick you up at 8?" he asked smiling. "Sure." she replied smiling.. What she didnt know was Flint waz watching her from around the corner. "Great, see you then." Oliver said and kissed her lighty and walked away.

Lisa giggled and walked off to the common room..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, what did you guys think? lol well, more to come! bye bye for now. . 3


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Im back for another update! I bet you all are so happy..(yea right. lol) well, here we go!

remember, i dont own anything..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa was on her way to the common room giggling to herself, she stopped herself and calmed alittle, chuckling alittle more. "I cant believe I'm going with Oliver to the dance tonight..luckily its a casual dance." she mumbled and Derrick and Warrington came up by her, "Are you asking me to the dance?" Derrick asked mocking Lisa, who rolled her eyes. "Pick you up at 8.." Warrington said mocking Oliver and the two hugged.

"Guys..were you spying on me?" Lisa asked glaring. "Relax Lis. I think its cute, dont you War?" Derrick asked smirking. "Oh yea, brilliant." he smirked as well. "Guys, stop picking on me!" she hit them in the arms. "So, are you two going to the dance? Or are you two losers who dont have dates?"

Derrick glared at her. "I have a date..." "Who then?" "K-Katie.." he blushed lightly, Warrington and Lisa's jaws dropped. "KATIE?!" they yelled in shock as they got by the dungeons. "Yea, why?" Lisa hit him over the head, "Flints gonna flip when he sees you with Katie!" "And you with Oliver."

Lisa glared. "Stabb me in the back why dont you?" she walked into the common room and Flint was there, he smiled up at Lisa from his chair and she shook her head, going to her dorm. When in there, Tina and Renee were trying to figure out what to wear. "How's a blue hoochie top?" Renee asked holding it up.

"Its not you Re." Tina said seeing Lisa walk in. "You goin to the dance tonight?" "Maybe.." she started looking through her trunk. "Hm...nope, nope..hey! nope." she sighed and looked in another area, she found a necklace..a locket to be exact. "Whats that?" Renee asked walking over by Lisa. "My locket..I forgot I had it in here." she replied while putting it on.

"Does it open?" another girl known as Tori asked while walking in. "It should.." Lisa said as the girls watched her try. "Guess it isnt gonna work." she said shrugging. "What was in there? If anything." Tina asked while looking through her shirts. "A picture of my friends and myself back home." she said holding the locket..

Flashback

Lisa, Oliver and another girl named Mari had just gotten to the amusement park that was in town, "Come on! I wanna go on the Starship!" Mari yelled running ahead, Lisa laughed as did Oliver, the three were having a thrill of a time. When it was soon coming to an end, Lisa found a photobooth. "Hey. Lets take a picture! So we dont forget anything thats happened and we'll always be together!" she said smiling. Lisa smiled alot back then. "Sure, lets." Oliver said and got into the booth with the two girls. The pictures soon came out and they divided them up, Lisa taking one when they got closer to their homes and putting it in her locket. "What're you doing Lis?" Mari asked while finishing a snow cone. "Putting this where I can always have my two best friends." she smiled and the three hugged...

A few weeks later, Lisa and Oliver stood by a coffin, marked with the name, 'Marileen Lynn Adams.' Lisa broke into tears. "No! Mari said she would never leave our sides..." she said now on her knees her head hung. Oliver bent down and hugged his crying friend, tears dropping from his eyes as well. "It..oh who am I kidding? Its not gonna be okay." he mumbled.

Later that same day, when Oliver came to Lisa's house, she wouldnt talk. "Lisa..please.." "..."

"Lisa."

"..."

"Lisa please talk to me..Mari wouldnt want you to start being mean..or anything like that."

Lisa grabbed her wand and went out to her father, "Father..take me to the dark lord, I'm ready to become a de trainee.." she said. Oliver hit her over the head. "No you cant. What happened to your dream of being an Auror? Or being a Pro Qudditch player?" he asked and looked at her. "What about us?" he asked staring into her eyes now. "Im sorry Oliver..excuse me."

End Flashback

"Lisa? Its almost 8." Renee said wearing a pink tank top with a jean jacket over it and a black mini skirt. "Oh..thanks Renee..I mustve dosed off.." she said rubbing her head. Lisa soon walked out of the dorms and into the common room wearing a dark green tube top that tied around the neck and had a green Slytherin jacket around her waist. Wearing a pair of baggy black jeans. She waved to Derrick and Warrington and walked over by them. "Hey guys, looking good.." she smiled.

"There's the old smile." Warrington said laughing. "Shut it." she replied and followed them out of the dungeons, Lisa saw Oliver at the entrance of the Great Hall and was blushing. He was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and tan pants. He smiled looking at her. Derrick bent over by Lisa, "Someones' blushing..." he mumbled smirking, she elbowed him in the gut.

Oliver walked over hugging her. "You look just like you used to." Lisa hugged him back. "As do you." The two walked into the Great Hall and Katie ran up to Derrick hugging him, Derrick was blushing and Lisa got payback, "Someones' blushing.." she mumbled smirking at him. "Shut up.." he mumbled and he and Katie kissed lightly. "Woah..since when were you two an item?" Warrington asked looking at them. "Beat it." he glared and started to dance with Katie.

Lisa laughed and smiled at Oliver. "Guess what I found earlier?" Oliver passed her a glass of punch. "What?" Lisa reached into her pocket and pulled out her locket. His eyes grew big and he smiled. "You get it open?" She shook her head. "Nope, dont really wanna use a spell on it since it could break it. Its over 3 years old." she said and finally got it opened.

Oliver looked at it and saw the picture of a 13 year old Lisa and Mari, and a 14 year old him. "She wouldve been a great Auror.." he said looking at Lisa. "I know..stupid Lucius had to..." she was feeling raged and almost ready to cry. Oliver pulled her close and kissed her cheek. "Dont think about it..its in the past."

Lisa nodded and the two heard a slow song come on. "Would you like to dance?" Oliver asked holding her hand. "Of course." she nodded and walked onto the floor with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he her waist. "Lisa, why did you do it?" he asked as they danced. "Do what Oliver?" He bit his lip. "Why did you join the DE?"

She shrugged. "It felt like the right thing to do at the time, I was young and stupid." she said and leaned on his shoulder. "I am gonna be quiting the DE soon though..its too rough." Oliver held her close. "Did you think about asking Dumbledore about switching houses?" "Kinda..I dont know if I should..maybe I was destined to Slytherin, even though part of me says Gryffindor." she shrugged.

"Whatever you choose, I'm fine with Lis...and you know that." he whispered into her ear. Lisa looked at him and the two kissed, Flint not far away glared. "Damn him...trying to take Lisa from me..Kero is mine." he mumbled and sipped his drink.

The song changed to another slow one..

_'I know we've been, friends forever _

_But now i think I'm feeling something totally new._

_And after all this time, I open up my eyes and I see.._

_You were always with me..'_

Flint was glaring as he danced with a Slytherin. He couldnt stop thinking of Lisa. Lisa giggled as Oliver twirled her around. "Oli!" she laughed softly. The dance soon started to end and Lisa walked out of the Great Hall laughing and smiling with Oliver. He stopped them by the Dungeons entrance. "So...we've hung out for our childhood, we've kissed a good amount of times, went to a dance together..anything else we havent done as 'friends'?" he asked smirking. "Hm..just friends? I dont know.."

Oliver chuckled and kissed her lightly, Lisa blushing. "I've always loved your sarcasm Lis, I wish you showed it more.." "I do have a rep to maintain kinda..its not easy just to be as wild and crazy as I used to be." she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Flint walked by and coughed. 'Loser..' and looked at Oliver. Lisa shook her head. "Ugh..he's always in the way.."

"I know, he always has." he nodded and kissed her forehead. "See you in the morning?" "You bet." Lisa nodded and the two hugged, giving a small kiss Lisa walked into the Common room. "FLINT?! WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled angerly seeing him trying to push her up against a wall.

"What the hell were you doing with Wood, Lisa? Didnt I tell you he's our enemy?" he asked and slapped her. "DIDNT I?!"

"WHAT DO YOU CARE FOR ANYWAYS MARCUS?! I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU AND NEVER WILL FALL FOR YOU! MY HEART BELONGS TO OLIVER SO YOU BETTER ACCEPT IT!!" she yelled and punched him, walking to the girls dormitry.

Flint stood there glaring he was angry. "YOU KNOW YOU REALLY DO LOVE ME! AND WHEN WOOD HURTS YOU, YOU'LL BE RUNNING TO ME!" he yelled and walked off as well.

The next morning, Lisa woke up and looked at the clock. " 9:34.." she mumbled. Classes didnt start till noon so she put her hands behind her pillow. "Why did he flip out like that? I mean, I know he likes me and all, but he's going too far.." she thought and shut her eyes.

Potions soon came and Snape started talking, Lisa yawned writing down notes. Oliver was a few seats behind her and Marcus on her right while Derrick was on her left. "You will all have partners on this brew...lets see..Kero, your with Flint, Bell, Warrington, Wood, Derrick.." he said and continued with the other groups.

"Oh no..you have to be kidding.." Lisa mumbled glaring as Marcus scooted closer. "Hey partner.." Derrick leaned over to her, "Tough break.." Lisa nodded and got out her ingredients.

"One bezoar...two drops of Asphoedel..a few dragon scales.." she mumbled and added them in, Flint just staring at her. "You could write all this down!" she snapped looking over at him. "Why should I? I can just let you do that.." he smirked and put a hand on her leg, causing her to jump.

"Flint. Kero. Get to work." Snape said looking up. "Dont touch me.." Lisa mumbled warningly. Marcus smirked and tried again, she didnt notice..he had his hand under her skirt. (PERV GUY! ) Elisa felt something and slapped him, causing others to look. "STOP IT MARCUS!" she snapped and Snape walked over. "What is the problem?" "The problem is..M--"

"Kero wont let me do any work." Marcus butted in. "I believe I was talking to Miss Kero Mr. Flint.." he said and looked at Lisa. "Well?" "Flint was reaching his hand under my skirt!" she looked at him and was just about to hex Flint, seeing his hand moving again. "10 points from Slytherin Mr. Flint.." Snape said walking back to his desk.

Oliver looked over at Lisa and sent her a note: 'Are you okay?' it read. Lisa turned around and nodded. "Yea." she mumbled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chapter for now! what did you guys think of this one? sorry if it was alittle confusing on some parts, especially with the flashback but yea, thats just me and you should know that by now. If any of you have any suggestions for anything to come up, post a message. Review and see you all soon!!throws confetti 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I have returned with another chapter! Anyways, I dont think we need a review so, lets see whats going to happen...now.

D/s: Owns nothing

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa exited the Potions room angerly. Flint was going too far and she was soon going to snap. "Lisa! Wait for me!" Katie yelled running up to her. "H..Hey. You doing okay? I mean with the match and Flint and.." "Im gonna be okay Katie." she replied and opened a door to the outside.

"So, you and Oliver and item now?" she asked smirking. "Maybe.." Lisa replied and Katie hugged her. "You two are perfect for eachother! You know Lis, you should really be a Gryffindor, I dont know why the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin." "Ive been hearing that alot lately, and I dont know what I'm gonna do about the house situation." she said while walking torwards the greenhouse.

"If Flint tries anything else on you, you let me know and I'll hex him." Katie said setting her stuff down. "Right Katie." Lisa replied rollilng her eyes and seeing Flint walking in. "Lisa, you okay?" Fred asked sitting down behind her. "Need us to give him some of our products to get him out of here for this class?" George asked leaning forward.

"No guys, I'm fine, really..I just am sick of his attitude torwards me.." Lisa said looking at them. Flint sat in front of Lisa and turned around looking at her. "You sure you belong to Oliver?" "She doesnt belong to you." Katie butted in. "Your dispicable Kero, you sunk real low even for us Slytherins, being friends with these Gryffindors and letting them fight your battles, especially Bell." he smirked and glared.

"Shove off Flint." Oliver said sittng by Lisa. "Ooh, now shes gonna tell on me to her precious Oliver.." he sneered and turned back around, as they were starting notes. Lisa got out her notebook and started to write things off the board, thinking occasionally. "Maybe I have sunk lower than low.." she thought as she was writiting. "I know I mightve been meant for Slytherin 6 years ago, but I dont think I am now.."

"Miss Kero, can you tell me a small bit about Mandrakes?" Professor Sprout asked looking at her. "Oh..um..Just that their cry is fatal to anyone who hears it.."

"Excellent, 5 points to Slytherin." The Professor replied and talked to the class some more. Lisa started to doze off and she soon did. Awhile later, she awoke to the sound of Olivers' voice, "Lisa, lets go, class is over.." Elisa looked up at him. "Right.." she replied gathering her things.

Oliver took her hand after they left the classroom. "So, classes are done for this afternoon..what do you wanna do?" he asked smiling at her. "I don-" "Kero, come on, we're going to practice.." Flint said walking away. "I dont want to today Marcus." she said crossing her arms. "Noone said you had a choice.." he glared and hit her in the arm as he headed for the pitch with his broom.

"I am seriously..ugh." she shook her head glaring. "Dont worry about it Lis,..meet me later?" Lisa nodded and kissed Oliver before walking away. She flew up to the team and rubbed her head. "Damn..my head hurts.." she mumbled and Derrick looked at her. "Ready for practice?" "I didnt want to, but its not really like I have a choice with Flint around.."

"Lisa, get in the goal..Derrick, Bletchly, and I will start giving you a work out." he said as she flew to the goals, her long brown hair flowing. "Ready?" he yelled and she nodded. The three soon came after her like they were bullets. She grabbed one and threw it back. One after the other she did and then soon didnt watch where it was going, allowing it to hit her head.

"Damn it FLINT THAT HURT!" she yelled rubbing. "Live with it Kero!" Bletchly said and threw it again. Lisa grabbed it and soon just went down to the ground. "I am tired..no more for me.." she passed Derrick the quaffel and started to walk out when Flint flew down by her. "You cant just leave.." "Watch me." she glared and walked out.

Night soon came and Lisa went into the common room.."9:00..I have enough time..I think Im going to do it." she mumbled and took a deep breath. "Whatre you gonna do?" Tina asked looking up from a book . "None of your concern.." she said and walked out. Lisa soon stood in front of Dumbledores office. "I dont know..." she mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Miss Kero?" a voice asked looking at her. "Oh..hello Professor.." she said soon looking at Dumbledore. "Did you need something?" he asked smiling at her. "Just...I wanted to talk to you.." she said feeling foolish. "Well, come into my office." he said and led her up the staircase.

Lisa followed him still very nervous. Dumbledore let her sit down and he on the otherside of her. "What's on your mind Miss Kero?" She bit her lip now alittle red. "I..I was wondering...do you think I was meant for Slytherin?" she mumbled. "Personally Miss Kero, I think not..do you know why you were sorted to Slytherin?"

Lisa shook her head not knowing. "Maybe because you asked it?" "Professor..I dont remember asking it to place me in Slytherin.." she said trying to remember. "Is it possible for me to get..resorted?" she asked looking up at the sorting hat. "It wouldnt do you any good Kero." the hat remarked looking down at her.

"If it would calm you alittle more Miss Kero, I will allow you to get resorted..to see what you would be. But, I doubt you would change houses.." Dumbledore said getting the hat down. Lisa nodded and the hat looked at her. "Are you sure your not just acting to get into the same house as your friends?"

"I would never do that.." Lisa said as the hat was set on her head. "I have been seeing the same qualities in you as I did 6 years ago.." the hat said as it searched Lisa's mind. It soon saw Lisa standing up to Flint and being with the Gryffindor team, practicing with them.

"Hm...you have the same courage...still cunning...kind, loyal.." it said and continued. "You seem to be more...warm hearted than you used to.." Lisa was sitting still and Dumbledore allowed it to come off her head. "Seems she's got more of a Gryffindor attitude.."

"I knew I wasnt meant for Slytherin..but I wonder..why did it put me there?" Lisa said while tying a ribbon back into her hair. "You were meant for Slytherin back then..not many students have a change of heart." The hat said lookin over at her.

"Is that a good thing?" "I think it is." Dumbledore said nodding. "Then, could I change houses? I mean..if its possible." "I am afraid its not." Lisa's jaw dropped. "Why not?!" "Then everyone would want to change. But, I will tell you Miss Kero, you are a wonderful young lady and I know you're strong enough to survive anything."

Lisa nodded and soon headed out of the office, she headed for Astronomy class and soon saw the class in there already. "Miss Kero, your late. Did you sleep in again?" "No, I was talking to Professor Dumbledore." Lisa said sitting down. Professor Stella nodded and continued on.

Lisa started on her star chart and saw Oliver look over at her, concerned he smiled lightly. She smiled and finished her chart. "Excellent Miss Kero, 5 points to Slytherin." Lisa felt satisfied and she sat back in her chair. Oliver finished and looked over at her. "So, what happened with Dumbledore?" "I got resorted but I'm not allowed to switch houses." she said putting things away.

"What did you get sorted to?" he asked smirking. "Take a wild guess." she said and kissed his cheek when Professor Stella wasnt looking. Oliver blushed and smiled. "Gryffindor eh? I knew you would be."

"I know." she replied and soon they left the Astronomy classroom. "Kero, wait up." Flint said and she kept walking. "Kero! Damnit look at me when I'm talking to you!" Lisa turned around. "What Flint?" "You had best stay away from Wood, he's a BAD influence on you." Marcus said glaring at Oliver. "Shove off Flint." Oliver replied and took Lisa's hand walking off.

"Sorry about him Oliver.." Lisa said feeling bad. "Lis, dont worry, dont be sorry for his arse." he said and kissed her lightly and then walked off. Lisa headed to the Slytherin common room feeling kinda happy. She knew she was meant for Gryffindor and now she knew for sure.

"You got resorted?! And you turned out to be a GRYFFINDOR?" Tina asked looking at her. "Its not bad. At least I dont think so." she replied and lied on her bed. "If I had a chance to switch, I would." Renee looked over at them, "Oliver is hot, but why did you have to get to him Lisa??" "Because I did." she said and Renee smirked. "If you were in Gryffindor, bet ya you and Wood would be snogging all the time."

Lisa blushed and threw a pillow at her. "Shut up, we would not." "Ah, so you admit you and Oliver are going out?" Tina asked. "Not in so many words. I dont think we're going out.." she said yawning and soon drifting off to sleep.

"Oliver.." she was seeing him with a few people. He turned back and smirked. "You're just not good enough Lisa." he said walking off. Lisa's eyes filled with tears. She saw a Slytherin girl run up and start snogging him. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" she screamed and shot up.

"Lisa? You alright? You were moaning in your sleep." Tina said pulling her hair into a bun. Lisa wiped the sweat off her face. "Bloody hell..nightmare.." "About what?" "N-Nothing." she said and got out of bed. After taking a shower, she slipped into a black hoodie and a red skirt.

"Morning Lisa." Derrick said seeing her. "Hello." she replied sitting down. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw the Gryffindor team chatting about the match the later that morning against Hufflepuff. "We play Ravenclaw on Saturday." Flint said sitting pretty close to Lisa.

She scooted away and he moved closer. "Get..ugh." she sighed and got up, walking out of the Great Hall. Flint smirked and followed her out. "Kero, wait up." he said and stopped her. "What?!" she asked angerly. "I dont wanna mess with you right now Marcus!" she yelled and walked off.

Lisa ran to the grounds and just sat on a bench. "Why the hell is my life so.." she stopped and kicked the dirt. "So..complicated..?" she mumbled and looked at the sky. It was bright and clear. "Lisa?" Oliver asked walking up. "Hey, you okay? You seemed upset in the Great Hall." "Yea. I'm fine..Flint just got me angry again." she said getting up and starting to walk away.

"Lisa, wait up." he said and walked after her. "Lisa..are you sure your okay? I dont want you hurt or anything." "I'm fine Oliver..please just drop it." she said and walked inside. As she sat in Transfigurations, she couldnt help but think about that dream. Was it trying to tell her something? Nah. It couldnt have.

"Miss Kero, what do you know about Animaguses?" Lisa wasnt listening. "Miss Kero.." McGonnagal tapped her wand infront of Lisa's desk. "Oh..sorry Professor, what did you say?" McGonnagal sighed shaking her head. "What do you know about Animaguses?" ((sp?)) "Oh..um..I'm sorry I dont remember much about them." Lisa said kinda drifting off to thinking again.

"Miss Kero, do pay attention." she said and let a ravenclaw answer. Tina looked over at Lisa and wrote a note on a piece of parchment. _You sick or somethin?_ Lisa shook her head and wrote down, _No, I'm just kinda tired._ and passed it to her. Class soon ended and Lisa's mind was still fogged with the thoughts of her dream.

As she headed to the Slytherin common room to set her things down and head to the pitch, she ran into Derrick. "Hey Lisa, you okay?" "WILL EVERYONE STOP ASKING ME?!" she yelled now sick of being asked. Derrick looked at her shocked. "I'm sorry..jeez." he said walking off. "No, Derrick its not you.." she tried to finish before he left.

"Smart move Lisa, now you made one of your friends angry.." she thought and headed to the pitch to watch the game between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Oliver found Lisa before the game, he was in his red robes with the Gryffindor lion attached. "Hey, you gonna stay for the game?" "Of course." she nodded and hugged him. "Becareful." Oliver nodded kissing her head and walking back into the locker room.

Lisa on the other hand met up with the Slytherin team in the Slytherin bleachers. "Who do you think will win this game?" Warrington asked Flint as Lisa sat down. "Hm...Gryffindor. Hufflepuff has a terrible team, at least Gryffindor is a challenge. Though not much. We have won the quidditch house cup for a long time now." Derrick perked up. "Seven years in countin."

Flint looked over at Lisa who was watching as the teams flew out and got to their positions. "Kero." Lisa looked over. "What?" "You better be prepared for the game Saturday against Ravenclaw..dont need you falling again." "Whatever." she glared and cheered as the two teams above took off.

"Go GRYFFINDOR!" Lisa yelled watching and a few Slytherins looked at her. Lisa felt herself go alittle red but she didnt care. "10 points to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan yelled over the PA. Oliver gave a small smile torwards Lisa's way. Lisa smiled back lightly. She looked over at some Slytherin girls and then she noticed the girl that was in her dream...Karli Fisher. She was in Olivers year and Lisa knew she had always liked Oliver.

"Why didnt I notice it was her before?" Lisa thought looking at Karli. "I should have seen it.." she thought and heard a few min later, "Gryffindor wins!" "That was a fast game. Harry must've wanted it done and overwith." a girl said walking past Lisa. Lisa glared at Karli. "What're you looking at Kero?" she sneered.

"Definately not your ugly face.." Lisa mumbled glaring again. Awhile later, she left the Slytherin common room and went by the lake, she skipped a few rocks. "Why did I have that dream I wonder..Karli and Oliver would never be together.." she thought sitting on a rock after a few minutes. "Lisa." Oliver called walking over. Lisa turned around looking at him. "Oh, hey Oli."

Oliver kissed her cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "So, did you see my blocks?" "Huh? Oh..yea I did." she nodded and returned to thinking. "Lisa..are you okay? You aren't talking much." "I'm just thinking.." she mumbled looking at the sky. "About what?" he asked concerned. Lisa bit her lip and looked at him. "You and Karli Fisher aren't ever gonna be together right?" Oliver looked at her kind of shocked. "Lisa..where did you get an idea like that?"

She felt herself go red again. "I kinda had a nightmare that you and she ran off and she started snogging you.." she put her face down. Oliver held her close. "Elisa Kero..I would never leave you.." Lisa shut her eyes leaning on him. "Really?" "Really really." he nodded and kissed her lightly. Flint was watching from a tree nearby as usual. "Damnit..I have to break those two up somehow.." he thought and took off to the castle.

Lisa soon saw Derrick in the corridors after awhile. "Derrick..can I talk to you?" He turned around and nodded. "Listen Derrick, I'm sorry for snaping at you earlier..I didn't mean to. I've had a hard day." I understand Lisa.." he nodded and hugged her. Lisa smiled. "Good, now I'm not as angry anymore." "As angry?" "Flint got me angry and all day everyone's been asking me if I was okay but I've been thinking so yea."

Derrick nodded as if he understood and he walked off to the common room. Lisa went into the Great Hall for dinner and soon back to the common room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, chappy 7 done. 8 will be up real soon. R+R


	8. Chapter 8

Chappy 8 up!

hope you all like this one, r and r

---------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa plopped into a chair in the common room and looked into the fire. "Kero..you need to get to bed. Its getting late." a voice said from behind her. She turned around and looked, "Flint." "Yes Kero?" "Leave me alone..I know you were spying on me and Oliver earlier.." Flint acted as if he didnt know what she meant. "Me? You think that I, Marcus Flint, spied on you and your boyfriend?"

"I know damn well that you did." Said Lisa looking over. "You've always tried to get me to go out with you but you might as well keep dreaming." she smirked and got out of her chair, heading for the girls dorms. Flint soon pushed her against the wall again. "Look Kero, either you leave him or there's gonna be trouble." "Like what? You'll kick me off the Quidditch team? You don't even have a good reason.." "Do it..or I'll harm your little boytoy.." Marcus said walking off to his dormitory.

"What the fuck is his problem? He's sinking REAL low..maybe I should tell Professor McGonnagal..but Snape is my head of house..ugh." she thought and went to her dorm. Renee looked over hearing her come in, "Hey Lisa." She didn't answer, instead she cried softly into her pillow. "Lisa? Are you okay?" she asked sitting up.

Lisa got up, wiping her eyes and walking out of the common room. Filch saw her and stopped her. "You..what are you doing out of your common room at this time of night? You'll be in big trouble." Lisa looked up at him. "Please Mr. Filch..I'm going to see Professor McGonnagal..It's kinda urgent.." Filch groaned and led her to Professor McGonnagal's office, where she was writing at her desk. "Excuse me Professor..there's a student out of bed wanting to see you."

"Tell them to come in." she said and Lisa soon walked in. "Miss Kero, you should be in be-" "Professor, please don't take points away from Slytherin for my coming to see you after curfew..I just need to talk to you." "Why didn't you go see Professor Snape? He's your head of house you know." "I know." Lisa nodded. "But he probably wouldn't listen to me..you see, I'm having troubles with Flint." McGonnagal passed her a cup of hot cocoa. "What's wrong now?" "He's threatening to hurt Oliver Wood just because he and I are together and he's saying he'll take me off the Quidditch team and hurt Oliver if I don't stop hanging around him.."

McGonnagal nodded. "So, you're saying you are stuck?" "Stuck Professor?" she asked confused. "You don't want to loose your Quidditch privelages or your boyfriend but he's threatened and you wanna help?" Lisa nodded. "Thats right. Any suggestions?" "I should let you know now, you can't be kicked off the team without a good reason so your fine there. Flint has no good reason. As for the other situation, let Wood know and you two stay strong, if Flint does anything else, come and tell me." "Thank you professor..it means alot to me." said Lisa getting up. "See you in the morning." "Good night Miss Kero."

Lisa walked down the corridors and soon came to the dungeons. She got into the Slytherin Common room and sat in a chair, she looked into the fire once more. "At least everything is sorted out alittle bit more." she said getting up. The next week wasn't enjoyable. Flint had been trying different ways to break Lisa and Oliver up, but he failed. That next Saturday was the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Flint had gone off to talk to the Ravenclaw captain for a few minutes and soon returned, smirking at Lisa as she pulled her robe on.

"Ravenclaw's team should be easy to beat today, one of their players aren't feeling well so that'll give us the upper edge." "Which player?" asked Bletchly. "A chaser." replied Flint nodding and looking at Lisa. "It'll be alittle less pressure on you." "Noone said there was any pressure anywhere." said Lisa tying her hair back. "Just get the snitch as quick as possible Draco."

Draco nodded. "It'll be a piece of cake." They soon headed out and a few of the Gryffindors, more or less the Gryffindor team, were screaming.."GO LISA!!" Lisa smiled and gave a wave by them smiling. She flew to her position and soon the whistle blew. She took off and went to the goals watching as the quaffle neared. Lisa blocked it once it was shot torward the goal.

The Slytherin section screamed and cheered as Flint, Derrick and Bletchly took off passing the quaffel. The game got intense with Ravenclaw right on their tails 200-200. Draco and the Ravenclaw seeker ended up crashing into eachother at the score of 70-80 Ravenclaw lead and the two both had a mark on their cheeks. "Draco! End this match soon!" Flint yelled impatiently. Draco nodded and hurried. Soon the game ended and Slytherin had won. The final score was 350-200.

"Took you long enough Draco." said Lisa when she landed. Draco glared at her as if to say, "Not now Kero." Lisa sighed and switched into her normal clothes, walking out she saw Oliver waiting by the broomshed for her. She held her Firebolt in her hand as she walked torward him. "Hey." Oliver smiled and hugged her. "Good game today." "Thanks." Lisa put her broom in its spot and Oliver kissed her. "What was that for?" asked Lisa when they pulled apart.

He shrugged smiling. "For the heck of it." he held her hand as they walked into the castle.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common Room

"So, you want me to flirt with Wood to see if I can get him to atleast kiss me when Kero is around? Sure I'll do it, but what's in it for me?" Karli asked Flint. "Isn't being able to kiss Wood enough?" asked Flint stupidly. "Hm..fine, if I think of something more I want for doing this, I'll let you know and then you have to give it to me right?" Marcus sighed upsetly. "Fine.. have one of your friends give Wood a note to meet you on the grounds by the lake tomorrow, I'll lure Kero out there and then when you spot us, I'll let Kero know and then you giggle or some girlie thing like that and kiss him." he said smirking. "Kero will flip, run possibly and I'll make my move."

Karli nodded. "Fine. After all our classes tomorrow." Flint agreed and the two put the plan to work.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi: Don't worry more to come but for now..CLIFFHANGER!!! see u in chappy 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Guten Morgen! (its morning here anyways) Here's chappy nine and of course I still own nothing. I bet you all hate me for leaving a cliffy hanger in chappy eight but oh well. Let's get on with the story shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa grabbed her books and started walking out of the Potions room the next morning yawning. She hadn't gotten much sleep. It had been hard to sleep. Katie was walking along side her yawning as well. "How can Snape be one of your favorite teachers?" she asked inbetween yawns. Lisa shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's my head of house though."

Oliver on the other hand was in the Great Hall, reading a note he had gotten. "Four o'clock.." he mumbled and put the note into his robe pocket. Karli smirked from the Slytherin table knowing he had read it already. Flint walked up to Lisa as she came into the common room. "Kero, you wanna go on a walk around four?" "Why?" she asked setting her books down. Their classes had ended early. "For the heck of it, I wanna call a truce." he said acting serious.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Fine..though this is unusual of you.." she said walking up to the girls dorm room.

Four o'clock came and Oliver was outside by the lake. He reread the note and felt like slapping himself for coming. "I know it's not from Lisa but still.." he thought. Karli looked around a tree and then fixed her hair, now walking up to Oliver. "Hi Oliver..I see you got my note." she said smirking. "Yea..I did. I wondered who it was from." he said setting it back into his pocket. "So, what did you wanna see me about?" Karli started acting flirty. "I just wanted to say hello and see how you were doing.."

Oliver felt kinda confused. "Um..I'm okay I guess.." he said looking at her strangely. Karli looked up the hill and then back at Wood. "Where are you Flint?" she thought and smiled at Oliver while twisting a piece of hair. "You know, you looked really awesome during the last Quidditch match.." "Um..thanks I guess." he said now feeling very uncomfortable. "How Flint has treated you over the years is ridiculious.." said Karli leaning closer to him.

While Karli was trying to make a move, Lisa and Flint walked out of the castle and onto the grounds. "Why did you bring me out here Flint?" Lisa asked with her arms crossed. "Just for a walk Lisa. Is it such a crime wanting to call truce with the co-captain of the team?" he asked standing beside her. "Maybe with you it is.." she replied and they went near the lake. Flint gave Karli a signal from the top of the hill. Karli nodded and giggled, leaning up against Oliver and kissing him smack dad on the lips.

Lisa looked down in shock and in anger. "No..no..no. NO!" she yelled running away from the lake. Flint smirked and ran after her. Oliver saw Lisa and tried to take off after her, but got caught by Karli's lips again. Lisa sat on a bench on the grounds sobbing. The one man she truely loved had been after another woman. "How could he?" she mumbled as tears ran down her face. Flint sat beside her and Lisa flung her arms around his neck, sobbing hard. "HOW COULD HE?!" she yelled upsetly. She didn't care that she was crying to Flint, she just couldn't help it.

Oliver ran up and saw Flint and Lisa. "Lisa..Lisa, I can explain!" he said trying to hug her. Lisa ripped out of his grasp and ran torwards the castle. Oliver ran after her and grabbed her arm, spinning her around and kissing her sweetly. "Please..let me explain." Lisa shook her head slapping him and running to the castle again. Oliver looked back at Flint glaring. "You..you had something to do with this.." Marcus stood up. "You better go to Karli..since Lisa hates you now." he said smirking and walking to the castle. Karli walked up and smiled at Oliver. "Good kisser.." Oliver sent her a glare and went into the castle, hoping to catch up with Lisa before she went too far.

"Lisa! Lisa wait...up.." he said stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Flint pulling Lisa close and kissing her. His jaw dropped. Lisa pushed Flint away and ran to the common room. Marcus smirked at Oliver and walked off. Nearly Headless Nick shook his head. "Oh dear..this is bad." Oliver looked over almost in tears. "Why..why would she go to him?" "Well, I will tell you this Oliver.." he leaned closer to Oliver. "I over heard from the Bloody Baron that Flint and Fisher were planning this. Flint wants Lisa and Fisher wants you."

Oliver was now angry. "Well, Karli isn't getting me..and I have to make sure Flint doesn't get Lisa."

The next day, Lisa was talking to a Ravenclaw in German. Her cousin, Jake, had taught her alittle german. "Guten Morgen!" she said to the Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw, Mika, smiled. "Guten Morgen. Wie geht's?" she asked. "Nicht so gut." replied Lisa.

((Note: I'm in German in school and basically what they said was, "good morning", Mika asked how she was and Lisa said not so good.))

Oliver walked up to Lisa. "Lisa..we need to talk." She turned around and glared at him, walking off with Mika. "Elisa Kero! Get over here!" he yelled and Lisa made sure noone was looking, she then gave him the middle finger. "Later traitor.." she said. Oliver glared and his eyes softened. "Oh Lisa..can't you see that Flint and Karli have played a terrible trick on us?" he thought. He thought for a few minutes and soon ran back to the Great Hall. He spotted Katie with a roll of parchment with her ink and quill with her.

"Katie, can I borrow a spare bit of parchment?" he asked urgently. "Sure, go ahead Wood." she said and passed him a piece. Wood scribbled something down on it and gave it to a first year to give to Lisa. Lisa was over by the Ravenclaw table, talking to Mika still in german. The first year walked over and handed it to her. She opened it and it read:

_Lisa, _

_meet me down by the lake after dinner. If you don't I understand. See you around 7. _

_With love, Oliver_

Lisa looked over at the Gryffindor table and Oliver looked at her. She gave a small nod. Mika started talking to her again so she listened. Lisa soon headed back to the common room at about 6:45 after dinner. "Lisa, where are you going?" asked Derrick looking over from his seat. Lisa had her hair tied into a ponytail and her jacket was on. She wrapped her silver and green scarf around her neck. "Gonna go see what the traitor wants.." Flint looked up kinda confused. "I thought you said you were gonna ignore him?" "Hey, though he hurt me..part of me still loves him." said Lisa walking out of the common room.

Just as the note had said, Oliver was down at the lake skipping rocks at 7 o'clock waiting for her. Lisa walked near the river and saw him skipping the rocks. She walked up sighing. "H-Hey." she said kinda nervous. Oliver turned around and hugged her. "I'm shocked you came." Lisa pulled away from him, keeping her cool. "So, why did you kiss Karli?" she asked. Oliver ran a hand through his hair. "Lisa..I tried to tell you.." he said putting a hand on her face, rubbing it lightly. "She kissed me..Sir Nicholas told me that the Bloody Baron told him that Flint and Fisher were plotting this because they want to break us up so they can go out with us.." Lisa looked into his soft brown eyes. "I-I don't..I don't know if I.." she didn't want to say it. She didn't know if she believed him or not.

"Lisa..please..you should know I love you more than anything in the world..even more than life itself." he said taking her hands in his. Lisa felt tears in her eyes. "Well, I saw her kiss you and she made it look like you enjoyed it..so I thought you liked her more." "No, no Lisa..never." he said shaking his head and kissing her head. "You are my one and only.."

The next moment, Lisa was gonna say something but didn't get the chance to. She was kissed by Oliver, who held her close. Lisa leaned into the kiss and looked into his eyes as they pulled apart. "Oliver..please don't ever leave me." she said crying. He held her close and kissed her again. "I won't Elisa..you can count on it." he said and they started heading into the castle. Lisa still felt uneasy. For some reason, she felt as if there was something wrong..as if Oliver wasn't telling the truth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi- Another cliff hanger!! I'm sorry, its how I am. But yea, German is easy to me though I've only learned a few things and I've only been studying it for a few weeks. If you have any questions let me know. throws more confetti See you in chappy 10!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hoshi- I bet you all hate me for leaving you on a cliff hanger again huh? It's okay, but..gets on knees Please don't hate me! I'm sorry. But hey, I think I deserve some credit. This is the first story that I have put 10 chapters on! smiles I'm awesome like that..(heh, yea right) Okay, now. Onto the tenth chapter shall we? holds out hand Let's go on our adventure with Lisa some more!

(I don't own anything)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa looked at Oliver from the other side of the Charms room a few days later. "Something doesn't feel right..I know it." she thought as she listened to Professor Flitwick. Flint and Fisher were on opposite sides of Lisa. Fisher, (Karli if anyone forgot) looked at Lisa and poked her arm, whispering; "What are you thinking about?" Lisa glared and shook her head.

"I wonder what Fisher is bugging Lisa about now..that was a harsh trick she and Flint played on me and Lisa. Ever since then, she hasn't talked to me..though we did sort things out already." Oliver thought as he watched Lisa and Karli. Flitwick walked around watching everyone with their homework awhile later. After Flitwick passed Oliver, he looked over at Lisa. "Are you mad at me?" he lip synced her way. She shook her head.

As they started on their essays, they heard something crash from the hallway and Flitwick went to see what it was. "Finally, now I can find out from Lisa." thought Oliver as he snuck over by Lisa. "Lis, are you mad at me?" Lisa looked up. "No, why would I be?" "You haven't talked to me in a few days..is something wrong?" She shook her head. "No. There isn't."

Class ended ten minutes later and Lisa walked out. Oliver ran up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "So, where you headed now?" "Well, classes are over today so.. I don't know." she said shrugging. Oliver looked at her. "Wanna go hang out for the heck of it?" "Sure. I'll run these to the common room." she said and walked off.

She set them down and went up to her dorm, grabbing her green and silver scarf. Renee looked over. "Where you going?" "Jeez..am I getting watched? I'm going with Oliver." she said and walked out. Oliver was by the Great Hall doors with his scarf on as well. People looked at the two funny now and again. It's not often you see a Gryffindor/Slytherin couple. Lisa ran up the stairs from the Dungeons and ran up by Oliver. "I'm..here." she said half laughing. Oliver looked at her. "What's so funny?" he asked holding her hand.

"I..almost..fell down the stairs.." she said now laughing. "It was funny! Because 3 other people tripped as well." Oliver looked at her confused but nodded. He smiled as they got outside. Snow was falling lightly now and Lisa had calmed down. "I just love how she looks." he thought as they walked. Lisa's hair blew in the wind. "So, where to m'lady?" asked Oliver smiling. Lisa looked up. "Huh? Hm..I'm not sure." she shrugged.

"Well, we can go to the Astronomy tower tonight. Since we don't have class, and a few stars and comets might show up..you wanna meet there tonight?" asked Oliver. Lisa had a big smile on her face. She had recently been into Astronomy alot. "Of course! The comets might be seen real well with a telescope in the tower!" she said smiling. "Great. Well, I'm gonna head to the common room, have to work on my Transfiguration essay." "Okay. I'll meet you at 10 tonight." said Lisa hugging him. Oliver tilted her head up just a slight bit. His lips soon met hers. "See you at 10 my princess." he said and walked off.

Lisa smiled as she watched him leave. "Aw..how sweet..you and Oliver together..I think I'm gonna be sick!" said a voice. Flint walked out from the castle. "Were you eavesdropping?!" Lisa asked angerly. "No, I only heard..'see you at 10 my princess..' It makes me sick." said Flint in an annoying way. "I warn you Flint..you leave me and Oliver alone." she said walking off. Flint made sure noone was looking and tackled her, making them fall into the snow behind a pine tree. "Look Kero, last I checked..you weren't allowed to tell me what to do. So I suggest you clean up your attitude." he said harshly.

Lisa looked into his dark eyes. She felt fear and horror fill her body. As she got ready to scream for extra help, he stopped her scream with his lips. Lisa was struggling to get him off of her. "Ge-" she started but he slapped her. She sat up, feeling the stinging pain of his slap on her cheek. "Now..you be nicer to me..or your little Oliver gets it..got it?" he said with his wand at her neck.

Lisa didn't move. She was too scared to move. Flint got off of her and pulled her up. "Oh..and not a word to anyone about this..got it?" he asked looking at her. She nodded lightly and he pulled her closely, kissing her hard. Lisa pulled away and ran torwards the castle. Once in, she ran into a taller man with brown hair. "Oh..I'm sorry." she said starting to walk past him. "Fine, don't say hello Elisa." the man said. Lisa turned around and looked at the man. "J-Josh?!" she asked feeling releaved. "Is that you?"

"The one and only little sister." he said and Lisa ran up and hugged him, crying softly. "Lisa..I know I've been gone for a long time but you don't need to c-" "Can I talk to you?" she asked softly. Josh nodded and the two siblings walked outside once more. Josh had been in Germany, helping the ministry there with different problems with Magical Creatures. He sat his sister down on the bench and looked into her eyes, now on one knee infront of her. "Lisa..what's wrong?"

"I.." she started but stopped, making sure Flint wasn't around. "I take it mum and dad told you about me and Oliver?" she asked. "Yea, somehow mum found out.." "Well, I told her in a letter." she replied. "Marcus Flint..a Slytherin, a year ahead of me, is trying to break me and Oliver up..but worse." she looked down at her feet. "He threatened me and Oliver earlier..Oliver wasn't around but he threatened his life."

Josh looked at her. "When was this?" "Just before I ran into you." she said wiping tears from her eyes as they began to fall. "Did you tell anyone besides me?" he asked. Lisa shook her head. "No..he said if I told anyone, I would get it.." Josh sighed, shaking his head. "Okay. Well, just watch your back. Here's my address. You can owl me if you need." he said passing a piece of parchment to her and then hugging her. "Josh?" she started as they walked back into the school. "Why did you come to Hogwarts today?" "Oh..well, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to help Hagrid with the gnomes that are running around by his hut. I swear, they're moles instead of gnomes." he said and Lisa laughed.

He was refurring to the muggle game, 'Whack-a-mole'. They stopped as they reached the Great Hall entrance. "Now, you don't worry about Flint okay? He's a dink and you know it." he said hugging her. Lisa nodded. "Keep in touch?" Josh nodded. "Forever and always little sister." he said and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go see Dumbledore before I leave. Oh. and when you come home for summer holidays, I wanna see you fly, okay?" Lisa nodded and he waved to her as he headed off to Dumbledore's office.

Katie walked up by her. 'Ooh..who's that hottie?" she asked. "That was my brother, Katie." replied Lisa. "Oh, well then forget that." Katie said crossing her arms. Lisa laughed, cletching the parchment in her robes pocket. "Katie, I'll meet up later." she said and walked back to the dungeons. When she got to the Slytherin common room, the Bloody Baron looked over her way. "Kero." "Baron." she replied and walked upstairs to her dorm. When she got up there, she sat on her bed and put the parchment into her drawer in a special box she had. It only opened to her voice and a password. Lisa mumbled it and it opened. Inside, there was a picture of her, Mari and Oliver, one of her and Josh, then some items from home.

She set the parchment in there and then put it back in the drawer. Renee looked over from her spot on her bed. "What was that all about?" she asked. Tina walked in with Tori at her side. "Did you guys hear the news?" "What news?" asked Renee looking at Tina. Tori sat down on her bed. "Hagrid is gonna have an assistant for the rest of this year, and he's real hot too." Lisa looked up, "What does he look like?" "Well,..he has dark brown hair, blue eyes..oh..so dreamy." said Tori falling back on her bed.

"Why does that oaf need an assistant?" Renee asked. "Hey! Don't call Hagrid an oaf!" Lisa snapped. "I think it's because his leg got jacked up by a hippogriff. So Dumbledore sent in an assistant for him." said Tina. "I think I know who the assistant is." said Lisa getting up.

She walked out of the girls dorms at 9:50 and headed for the Astronomy tower. "I can't wait to see the stars, and the comets, and the planets..and ooh!" she felt herself getting excited. Oliver was in the Astronomy Tower getting ready. Lisa ran up behind him and hugged him from behind. "Hi!" she said smiling. "There's my angel!" he replied smiling and kissed her lightly.

"You weren't looking in the stars for me were you?" Lisa asked looking through the telescope. (kinda corny line but bare with me) "I might have." he said smiling. Lisa looked up as Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist. "Looking for the stars? Planets?" he asked. "All of the above." she said nodding. "I can't wait till I find it." "What's it?" Oliver asked. "The planet Venus." she said smiling. "Venus is my favorite planet. I don't know why..but it is."

Oliver nodded. "I like Mars. It's nice and red. But then again, there is Neptune." "Aw hell, I like them all." she said looking up. "As do I."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi- Cliffyhanger! lol I do this alot. I'm sorry if I haven't been following the whole 3rd year plotline. But that's mainly about Harry and the others. Tell me, does anyone like this? If you like this story, tell me why and I'll reply in the next chappy! See you in chappy 11! R+R


	11. Chapter 11

Hoshi- Its been awhile since I wrote/updated this story. Here we go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lisa walked to the Great Hall, to find the Slytherin team talkin. She sat down and got something to eat. "Morning guys." A few of them looked at her smirking. "What?" she asked, looking at them. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Did you talk to Flint yesterday?" asked Montague. Lisa nodded, "Does it matter?..Where is he anyways?"

"He went to find the Gryffindor team.." said one of them smirking. "What the hell is he gonna do to them?!" Another smirked, "Just..talk to Woo-" Lisa shot up, running out of the Great Hall, she found them talking. "FLINT!" she yelled and soon Oliver flew back wards when Flint stunned him. Lisa had her wand out, "Marcus, get the hell away from him!" she yelled, running over to help Oliver up.

"Why should I? Its your fault you didnt' heed my warning..Kero." said Marcus glaring. Lisa looked at Oliver, "What's he talking about, Lisa?" asked Oliver. "He said..he'd hurt you if I was with you ever again, and I chose not to listen and yea." she said, hugging Oliver. "You were right not to heed his warning.." said Josh, walking up."I may be just helping with Hagrid, but I have just as much authority as anyone else. Flint, you are to come with me..now." he said glaring. "And if I refuse?" asked Marcus.

Josh smirked, "You refuse...and I'll hex you right here and now...you are not gonna fuck around with my little sister." Lisa looked at her brother shocked, he was always protective of her, but he was never this bad. "F-Fine." said Flint glaring, following Josh.

Oliver looked at Lisa, "What happened?" Lisa looked into his eyes. "Oliver..y-yesterday.." she started and hugged him. "He tried to rape me..he threatened me.." she said, tears coming to her eyes. Oliver looked at her, "No.." Lisa simply nodded. "I'm so scared of him..I know he's in my house and all..but I'm scared!" she said crying. Oliver patted her hair down while trying to soothe her. "Hey..Its okay..he's not gonna touch you..not with me and Josh on guard.."

Lisa nodded, she kissed Oliver softly. "Ca-Can we go for a walk?" she asked. He nodded, "Sure. I'll have Angelina take over with the team for now." he said, and flew up and told Angelina. He came down and wrapped and arm around Lisa's shoulder. "It'll be okay Lisa..I'm here now.."

Lisa looked at him, "Oliver...I don't know what to do." "Lisa, just calm down..It'll be alright." he said, reassuringly.

Later that night, Lisa got into the Common Room, she saw Flint sitting in a chair, "KERO! YOU TURNED ME IN? AFTER I WARNED YOU NOT TO?!" he yelled, Lisa looked alittle freightened. "No. I was told by the team where you were, so I ran out to stop you from talking to Oliver and then Josh showed up!" she said, feeling fear.

"Kero..I swear..this is all your fault.." Lisa looked at him, "What is?" "The fact that I can't play in the next match! We have to use our substitiute and worse, the captain, doesn't get to play!"

Lisa glared at him, "You shouldn't have tried to rape me.." she said, turning to go to the staircase to the girls dormitries. "Oh no Kero.." he said, turning her to face him. "Your the problem..its all your FAULT!" he yelled, slapping her. Lisa put her hand on her cheek. Others looked around. Lisa ran up the stairs to the girls dorm and fell onto her bed.

Tori looked over from her bed, "Lisa? Whats wrong?" Lis shooked her head and got out some parchment, writing to her brother to meet her on the grounds later after dinner.

Josh walked up to Lisa later, "Lisa, whats wrong?" he asked as he and his sister started to walk around. "Its Flnt..he's still not leaving me alone and I dont' know what to do!" said Lisa looking at him. "Hm..he's still on you about Oliver?" "He's blaming me for his not being able to play in the next match!"

"I told Dumbledore not to let him play..he hurt you Lisa, he's needing to be punished." said Josh putting his hands in his pockets. "He's blaming me now...and also, since I'm Co-Captain..it'll be harder on me.." said Lisa sitting down. "Lisa. You'll do fine. I'll be watching you the whole time." Josh said, hugging his sister lightly.

Lisa nodded and walked off. She went to the astronomy tower and looked out at the grounds, wind blowing her hair back. "Why me?" she thought. A moment later, she heard footsteps coming up from behind her, and a hand on her shoulder. "Kero, whatcha doin up here?" It was Montague.

"Don't scare me like that!" she snapped. He looked at her, "My apologizes.."

Lisa looked down, soon seeing the Ravenclaw team outside, running around the grounds for a training system. She watched as Roger Davies, captain, was making them jog around. A girl actually collasped due to running so fast. "Whatcha thinking about?" asked Montague, looking at her. Lisa jumped alittle and looked at him. "Oh..um..just..anything.." she said and walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for short and long time of update. i hope to update soon. I've been on so much writers block. anyways, r&r


End file.
